It's just a good-bye
by black.pingy
Summary: Bella catches Edward with Kate and decides to visit her cousin,who lives in Volterra.There she meets the Volturi again(after NM),who are friend with her relative.They are all good friends.The Cullens don't know where Bella is. Charlie knows the secret. Bella has a crush on Alec and they start to get closer. But then the Cullens find Bella and demand an explanation.Summary sucks.R
1. Meeting with relative and surprises!

A./N.! Hi, guys! Really hope you will like this story. I don't own anything, except my own characters.

_**It's just a good-bye..**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I was once happy. I had my family and another family, a vampire family with brothers, sisters, another set of parents and the perfect boyfriend. I really thought , that we were a happy family and will be together for eternity. Well, that thoughts disappeared from my mind the second I walked in on my boyfriend making out with a good family friend, Kate.

I just shut the door and went outside. I don't think, that they even noticed me there. They were so caught up in each other. I thought for a minute, then took of the engagement ring of my finger and left it on the doorstep. I'm sure, Alice will find it. Then I started my truck and went home. I had much to think about.

After 20 minutes I got home and checked my e-mail. There was a long letter from my mother, some advertisements and a letter from my cousin in Italy. Her name was Evelyn and she is 25. She lived in Volterra, crazy, right? The Cullens didn't know about her. She invited me to visit her for a couple of months. Since I graduated a month earlier, I sent her a reply, that I will visit her soon. I quickly checked the airlines and found out, that there will be a plane this evening to Italy. I sent the times when I fly out and land in Italy with my letter to her. I got an almost immediate reply saying, that she will meet me in the airport with her boyfriend.

I kept changing my mind, so that Alice won't see anything. Dad was home, so I filled him in , that I will be going to visit Evelyn in Italy for a few months. He seemed ok with that. I then quickly packed my things and wrote a letter to Edward, leaving it on my window, so that he would find it easily.

I wrote:

_Dear Edward and the rest of the Cullen family!_

_By the time you read this , i will be on an airplane leaving Forks for a couple of months. I am going to visit a realtive of mine. No , i won't tell you where i am going. And Edward , i saw you with Kate. I hope, you two are happy, but i don't get why you asked me to marry you, if you loved another._

_Anyways, i love you all, but i am mad at Edward, so i need a change. Charlie doesn't know , where i am going, only who am i visiting. So i will see you in a couple of months._

_Bella_

I put the letter on the window and shut it. Then i took my suitcases and went to my truck. Dad helped me put them in my truck and then we hugged. I smiled at him and said:

-Dad, this is only a short good-bye. It's not like i am going away for forever. I will be back before you notice, that i am gone. Don't tell anyone where i went and who i visited. You know, that you need to keep your mind guarded around Edward.

Yep, you heard me. My dad knows the secret. At first , the Cullens were mad at me for telling , but i didn't want to keep lying to my dad. He knew about the wolves too. It made everything much easier.

Then it was time for me to go. I drove quickly to the airport and was soon sitting in the plane waiting for it to start. I had „"Romeo and Juliet" with me and my Ipod, so i knew, that i wouldn't be bored during the trip.

After about 6 hours ( don't know how long it takes to fly , so i just made it up) the plane landed and i quickly gathered my luggage. I went out and soon spotted Evelyn with a bunch of other people waiting for me. She saw me and ran at me , hugging me fiercely. I smiled and hugged her back. I haven't seen her for soo long. It has been years. Then we pulled away and she led me to the group to introduce us. I looked at her boyfriend and froze. There, in front of me, stood Felix Volturi. He seemed as surprised as me. Now i looked at the other people in the group and noticed some Volturi members. There in front of me stood Alec and Jane. Next to them stood Demetri with Heidi and Chelsea. They all smiled at me and i was already past Evelyn and embraced Jane and Heidi. Chelsea smiled at me and patted my back. You see, when i was in Volterra the last time saving Edward's ass, we all became friends. Jane and me were very close, just like sisters. I haven't told anyone , but i think , that Alec is way hotter than Edward, but i couldn't tell anyone. Now we looked into each other's eyes and smiled, before he picked me up and spun my around. I kept giggling while i kept gigling and Evelyn kept looking at us with confusion written all over her face.

A./N!

Really hope , you liked this guys! Please, review!


	2. The Volturi again

_**Chapter 2**_

Alec kept spuning me around and i just giggled. When he finally set me down, Felix hugged me from behind and said:

-Hey, Bell. Good to see you so soon!

I smiled at them all and said:

-Good to see you guys! Long time no see!

I looked at Evelyn, who was still shocked and lowered my voice, so that only vampires will be able to hear me:

-Does she know?

I looked at everyone and they slowly nodded their heads. I sighed, but smiled at everyone. Evelyn finally came from her shock and linked her arm through mine. We walked out of the airport to a limo. The boys were carrying my bags, while me and the girls caught up with eachother. I found out, that we will be going to the Volturi castle. I was wondering, will Aro still be the funny one and Caius the serious one? I hope, Marcus is doing better.

After about 30 minutes, we were at the castle. My door was opened by Alec, who helped me out of the car. I looked at the stairs, that led from the garage to Gianna's desk. There stood the three brothers with confusion written on their ancient faces. I smirked at them and then ran. Aro caught me and hugged me close to him. When we were in Volterra the last time, he was the funny one, always making me smile and he made me feel welcome here. Caius patted my back and to everyones surprise, Marcus hugged me and kissed my forehead. I could feel our father-daughter bond. I smiled at him and we were led to the throne room. The brothers sat on their thrones. I noticed,that Evelyn was sitting on Felix's lap and the rest had taken the couch. I went up to Marcus's throne and sat on the armrest.

After some silent minutes, Aro finally turned to me and asked:

-So, Bella. I guess, you are the cousin of Evelyn here. You know, that she knows our secret just like you do.

He was about to say something more, but was interrupted by my cousin:

-WHAT?! What do you mean? Bella, you know the secret? HOW?!

I chuckled at her and told her about the Cullens. Everyone listened and Felix, Alec and Marcus looked murderous when i told them, that i saw Edward making out with Kate. I just shrugged at them and smiled at Alec. He always made me smile and be happy.

I was tired and started yawning. Alec noticed and told everyone:

-Maybe Bella and Evelyn should rest. They will have much time to catch up .

Aro nodded along with the other brothers. Alec carried me to my room. It had a walk-in closet,my own bathroom and small study and a balcony. The room had two black couches,a big queen sized bed with red comforter. A laptop with the Volturi crest on it and a few bookshelves. I liked it already. Alec informed me , that Jane's room is on the left and Evelyn's and Felix's is on the right. His room was across from mine. I blushed a little at that. He will be so close to me all the time.

Then i fell in my big bed and instantly fell asleep. I slept the whole night and next day. I had a bit of jet leg. When i woke up, i took a shower, brushed my teeth, called dad and told him everything. He was thinking of going here himself, because the Cullens won't leave him alone for a second. Poor dad, but he is so nice to me. I then went down to meet Evelyn and we made our way to the kitchen, where Heidi was making apple pancakes. We all talked about boys,music and life.

When we were full, Heidi cleaned to dishes at vampire speed. I then went to the throne room to talk to the brothers about my dad.


	3. Charlie comes to the Volturi and my mate

_**A.N.! Thank you soo much for the reviews! Also thank you for following and favouriting this story!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I along with Evelyn went to the throne room, when suddenly Alec and Felix appeared. Felix and Evelyn were making out. I chuckled along with Alec and we made our way to the throne room. Evelyn and Felix caught up to us in a matter of some seconds. When we got there, Alec knocked on the door and Felix opened them for us. There were the brothers and some of the guard.

Alec anf Felix bowed, while me and Evelyn curtsied. Aro and Marcus laughed at that. Marcus motioned for me and Evelyn to come to him. I sat on his armrest and Evelyn was doing the same to Aro. I sighed, but turned to Aro and said:

-Aro, i was wondering. My dad knows about vampires and would like to come here. Maybe he will like to be changed.

Then i turned to Marcus and said:

-I can feel the father-daughter bond between us and you will be my father too. The Cullens don't know i am here and i don't know if my dad told them, that i am visiting my cousin, so they won't leave him alone. Would you mind if he came here?

Aro looked at Caius and then at Marcus. They both nodded their heads and Aro turned to me with a smile.

-Your father is welcome here. We can send our jet to get him.

I smiled at that and we made all the arrangements. I called Charlie and told him , that he has 2 hours to pack and then go to the airport. There will be a jet for him. Just to make sure, that the Cullens don't follow him. He agreed and hung up.

I was so excited! Alec noticed, that i was jumping up and down and laughed at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed more and then invited me to come for a walk in the gardens with him. We walked and got to know eachother better. We were sitting on the ground with my head in Alec's lap. He was stroking my hair and we were now talking about the movies. It turned out, that we liked the same movies and books, so we were arranging a movie night in my room sometime soon with all the Volturi family and my dad. I closed my eyes for a moment just to enjoy the feeling of Alec's cool fingers caresing me. It felt so wonderful.

And the next moment i felt his cool lips touch mine and everything fell into place. I was flying and didn't want to land. But it came to a stop very soon. I opened my eyes to see Alec with guilt all across his handsome started to apologise for this. I chuckled and kissed him again. The same flying feeling was there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I heard him growl at that and i just smiled in the kiss. We pulled back and he was smiling. He asked me:

-Would you like to be my girlfrien, Bella?

I smiled wider and nodded my head. And the next moment i was twirled around and Alec kissed me with passion and love. I knew him for a little time, but i already felt like i love him and would do anything for him. We kept looking into eachothers eyes, but the moment was interrupted by Jane and Marcus. ( from now on Marcus will be called Father and Charlie-dad.)

They both smiled at us. Father said:

-I see, you have finally felt the mate bond between you.

Jane just kept bouncing up and down. I turned to Father and smiled:

-You knew all along and didn't tell me?

He chuckled at that and nodded his head, looking all innocent. But then Jane caught my attention:

-Your dad will be here in about 10 minutes. You were out here for a very long time.

My eyes widdened at the news i rushed to the throne room with others. But of course, them being vampires, they were in the throne room in 3 seconds. It would have taken me about 5 minutes, but Alec returned for me, swung me on his back and ran back with me all the time laughing. When we got there, Evelyn was sitting by Aro, so i moved to sit on my usual spot:Marcus's thrones armrest.

And then the door opened and my dad walked in. He took the room in and then his eyes landed on me and the brothers. He took a quick bow and Aro laughed:

-Charlie, please, don't. You are welcome here.

At that they both smiled and i ran to my dad and hugged him. Evelyn did the same, but only after me and my 3 minute hugs. Then we all-meaning , me, Jane, Alec, Evelyn , Felix and the brothers went to my room to chat for a while. Demetri took dad's bags to my room , whick will be 3 doors down from mine. I was happy to have him so close to me.

We sat on the couch in my room. Aro touched dad's arm and read him thoughts. Then he told us about everything he was going through while i was away. I growled actually , when i heard, that Edward and Alice were bugging him all the time just to know where i was. I heard more growls from everyone in the room. Then Caius asked Marcus about Charlie's ties to the Volturi. Charlie already knew all the powers the Volturi had. Marcus concentrated for a while and then said:

-Well, you have a strong brotherly bond with me, Aro and Caius. You have a father –daughter relationship with Evelyn , Isabella(duh) and Jane. And everyone else in the Volturi is a good friend. You don't have enemies here.

We all smiled at that. Then there was a knock on the room and Heidi walked in. Charlie looked at her and couldn't look away anymore. Heidi was doing the same thing. The moment was ruined by me saying:

-Well , i guess , we all found out who is dad's soulmate.

At that everybody was laughing and Heidi smiled at Charlie and sat next to him. Then Caius turned to me, Evelyn and dad:

-So, when would you all like to be changed?

At that i looked at dad and Evelyn and they nodded. I turned to Caius and said for everyone:

-Tonight.


	4. Surprise and awakening

_**Chapter 4**_

Tonight was the night i would be changed. Alec will change me while Heidi will change my father. We will be changed at the same time. I wish i could make everyone happy here. Evelyn is already changing. We could hear her screaming, but the only thing, that bothered me was the fact , that she was in pain and my dad will be in pain for 3 days. I was making out with Alec now and i didn't want to stop, but my need for air got in the way. I smiled shyly at Alec and said:

-Alec, there is one thing i would like to do before i am changed...

He looked at me curiously. I then attacked his lips with mine and sat on his lap. He understood immediately and growled. But then he made up his mind and we kissed passionately, as he pushed me into the nearest wall. And like that we spent the night with the thought, that i would be changed after 3 days. That way Evelyn and dad will be changed but i will have some more time with Alec as human.  
The days went by slowly. Evelyn and dad already woke up as vampires and they were hunting now with the Volturi. Me and Alec were making out. But then i felt like throwing up and pushed Alec away while running to my bathroom and making it there just in time. I ran to the toilet and threw up my lunch. Alec was by my side in a second and held my hair out of the way while rubbing my back. After that i brushed my teeth and sat down. But almost at the same time i ran to the toilet again.

This was happening for a day now and dad and brothers were getting very concerned for me. Father had a medical certificate and searched me. He told me that i could be pregnant.

I was ecstatic and Alec too. I wished that i could have a real family with Alec and now i had the possibility. Dad was flying over the moon. He and Heidi were in love and you could tell it by just being in the same room. After Alec found out that he is going to be a father, he asked my to marry him. I started to cry and said yes.

We found out about my pregnancy 7 days ago and dad had already asked Heidi to marry her. They will get married 3 days after my change. I will be changed as soon as the baby is born. We couldn't tell the gender. I knew , that men always wanted sons first, so i hope, that i will have a son, to make Alec happy. We knew that i will give birth after about 2 weeks. I was as big as mountain now. In the back of my mind i knew, that i wil have more than one child, but i didn't say anything. I had a feeling, that Marcus knew. The children kicked all the time, but they didn't break anything. Alec and i talked to them all the time and they kicked in turn.

_**2 weeks later...**_

It was going to happen any day, hour or minute. The birth is coming closer and i was scared. Luckily, everyone in the Volturi fed almost every day and they were ready. I couldn't wait anymore. As if sensing my stress and thoughts, my water broke and I felt extreme pain. I screamed and every member of the Volturi family was by my side in an instant. Alec carried me to my room and I kept screaming. It was so painful. I guess, the kids heard me screaming and came easily out of me. I was right about the numbers of the kids. I heard Father screaming at me to stay awake along with Alec. Dad and the brothers were waiting to receive the kids. I pushed and screamed and pushed and screamed all the time. I pushed very hard and i felt the first one out.

I heard Father say:

-A boy.

I screamed again and pushed very hard again. I felt the other one exit my body.

Marcus said:

-And a girl.

Alec had venom tears in his eyes along with Father and dad. Alec was holding our son and Father game me our daughter. Alec came to my side and asked:

-What are we going to name them, Amore?

I smiled at everyone in the room and said loudly and clearly:

-They are going to be Jason Marco Volturi and Celia Kylie Volturi.

At the sound of their names Jason and Celia stared at me and smiled. Jason had my chocolate eyes and Alec's brown hair. Celia had green eyes with a tint of black in them and my chocolate hair. And then I gave Celia to dad and turned to Alec, who gave Jason over to Father and turned to me. Everyone left the room leaving me with Alec. He smiled at me and said:

-Amore, thank you for giving me a real family. I hope to see you soon. I love you.

And then he bit me. I didn't scream, but felt like I was burning. I prepared for 3 days of burning, but I burned too much to care now. I burned all the time and felt my heart gave its last beats. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was looking at me with awe in their eyes. I smiled at them.


	5. Awakening,powers and 3 years later

_**Chapter 5**_

I opened my eyes and there was the whole Volturi guard staring at me with awe in their eyes and their mouths open. I just smiled at them and stood up. Alec was walking towards me slowly as if i would attack him. I saw Celia and Jason being held by Jane and Aro.

Alec was still walking towards me in human pace. I walked towards him and hugged him. I could feel him relax.

-Alec, did you honestly thought, that i would attack you? You are my soulmate, my other half. I love you.

I gasped at my new voice. It was like bells. Alec kissed me and i kissed him back with passion. Aro gave Jason to Father and came to my side.

-Dear Bella, how?

I was confused. How what? Then Heidi came in with a big mirror. I looked in it and just gasped. That goddesss in the mirror couldn't be me. She was tall and slim like a model. Her chocolate hair was long, it reached almost her knees and was wavy with purple highlights in them. She had curves in right places. But what shocked me the most were the eyes. They were light purple with a tint of chocolate and red in them. I turned to everyone and then heard my dad come in. He looked at me and i ran to him and hugged the life out of him. He chuckled at me and hugged me back. Then Aro came forward and handed me Jason. Jane handed Alec Celia. My kids were beautiful. They both looked like toddlers already. Jason smiled at me and Celia's eyes widdened. Then she started to cry and reached towards me. I chuckled at handed dad Jason and took Celia in my arms. She calmed down and smiled at me. They were the perfect combination between me and Alec.

Everything was going on great. I started to wonder about my power. Then i felt like i could reach out and touch every vampire on the planet. I gave Celia to Father and spread out my arms. I felt energy pulse in my fingertips and then i wanted that energy inside me. After a minute i felt that i would no longer get anything and turned to everyone in the room. They looked confused. I was confused myself, but then it hit me. I turned to Aro and said:

-I know my power.

I heard gasps around me and smiled at everyone.

-I just absorbed the gifts of every vampire on the planet. I can't explain it , but i know it.

_**3 years later...**_

It had been 3 years since i woke up and found my power. The twins have grown up and now look almost like teenagers. They have many powers. Celia can manipulate everything with her mind and see the future that is set in stone. Jason has my shield and he can teleport. The twins are also telepathic with eachother and me and Alec , when they want. I was crowned princess and Alec-prince. Dad didn't want a tittle, so he is the head of the guard. He married Heidi 3 days after my change. I married Alec 2 years ago in a small ceremony with every Volturi present. I started going by Arabella Volturi when i woke up. Everyone still called me Bella when we were alone and didn't have any guests. The best thing about my power is that i could mask the blood of my kids and they were fine. Jason was dating Jane and Celia was fine being single now.

The best part is now, that they are almost teenagers they will stop aging and will be full vampires without the burning and pain part. Aro was holding a ball in their honour and wanted to introduce me and dad to the vampire world. The ball will be held in 2 days and the Cullens will arrive any minute. They and the Denalis will be here any second. I was sitting in my throne. Alec was with me and my kids were behind me. Dad was behind Marcus and Evelyn was with Felix in line with the guards. They married after she was changed. She and Felix and godparents of Jason and Jane along with Demetri are godparents of Celia.

Then i smelled them and heard them walking towards us. I hissed quietly and everyone understood. The guards and me pulled our hoods up along with Charlie and my kids. I am now in full control of my gifts and now i shielded every mind here. I also changed mine, Charlie's and my kids's scents.

Then they finally came in and bowed slowly. I saw the Denalis and they looked happy. I saw Esme and Carlisle, still in love and calm. I saw next to Carlisle Rosalie with her beauty and Emmett with his strenght. Next to them was Alice and Jasper. But next to Jasper was Kate and Edward, holding hands. I saw on Kate's finger the engagement ring that Edward gave me when he proposed. I sent this to every mind of the Volturi family. They didn't growl.

I heard Aro welcome them and Carlisle and Eleazar talking with them. Father coughed and Aro understood. He turned to me and said:

-Now , i would like you to meet Marcus's adoptive daugher Arabella Volturi and her father Charles Volturi.

Me and dad took a step forward and pulled down our hoods. The Cullens gasped when they saw Charlie here, but smiled at me. I read their minds and they didn't recognise me. I was happy for that and let veryone in the Volturi know. They all smiled.

Charlie glared at them and Edward flinched back. I touched his arm and he calmed down. He looked at me , but i just winked, so he could see. I turned to the Cullens and Aro, while dad walked to stand with Marcus.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled:

-It is good to see you, princess. I am Carlisle, leader of my family and this is Esme, my wife.

Esme smiled at me and smiled in return. But i just wanted to hurt every single one of them.

-Rosalie and her husband Emmett.

Rosalie and Emmett smiled slightly at me. I nodded at them.

-Alice and her husband Jasper.

Alice smiled a big smile at me and i quickly read her mind. She didn't know it was me, but wanted to go shopping. Jasper bowed and i smiled at him fully.

-And last, my son Edward and his soon-to-be wife Kate Denali.

I nodded at them and turned to Eleazar.

-My mate Carmen and our daughters-Tanya and Irina. Kate is also our daughter, but she joined the Cullens.

I smiled and nodded at them. Tanya and Irina smiled at me. They seemed nice.

Then Aro said:

-I would also like you to meet her husband and mate Alec.

They smiled at him, when he came and kissed me cheek while wrapping his arms around my waist.

Then Aro looked at me and i nodded. The Cullens and Denalis seemed confused at this, but composed themselves and gasped when they heard his next sentence:

-And their biological children, Jason Marco Volturi and Celia Kylie Volturi.

My kids came forward and took their hoods down. The Cullens gasped and looked from me to my kids. I knew they saw the resemblance and then Alice asked quietly:

-Bella? Is that you?

And with that every Volturi member hissed and the Cullens flinched away. Edward looked at me with lust and pain. Kate just looked shocked.

-It took you a long time to figure out, my dear Cullens.


	6. The Cullens come for a visit

_**Chapter 6**_

The Cullens were still gaping at me and my kids. It actually looked pretty funny, because they were opening and closing their mouths, but no sound came out. Then finallt Carlisle overcame the shock of seeing me and my kids, said:

-Bella, we missed you. Why are you here?

I looked over to Aro and Dad and they both nodded. Father already knew my plan.

-It is Arabella to you , Cullens. This is my home. I felt a pull towards here when i was still human. So i came here and fell in love with Alec. I had his kids and then he changed me. I couldn't be happier.

Edward and Kate still were gaping. Alice was smiling and bouncing next to Jasper, who still smiled at me. I smiled at him back and he said to me:

-I am happy that you are happy, Arabella. You deserve it. You and Alec make a nice couple and your kids are wonderful.

I felt, that everyone in the Volturi relaxed and smiled at Jasper. I looked over his bonds and saw, that he wasn't the soulmate of Alice. I read Alice's mind and noticed, that she knew about it , but didn't tell Jasper. I gestured for my kids to come next to me and for Jasper to step forward. My kids came instant;y , while Jasper came slowly.

I smiled at him and he was by my side. I touched his hand and saw , that he wasn't happy with Alice. She always dragged him shopping and forbid to see Peter and Charlotte. Well ,i had a surprise for him. Thanks to my powers, i saw that Peter and Charlotte will visit us soon, an hour after the Cullens and Denalis. Speaking of Denalis, i gestured to Jane and Heidi to show them their rooms. They smiled at me and i saw ,that our bond is going to be strong, like sisters, except for Kate and Eleazar, his bond with me was like a friends bond.

I looked at Jasper ,but saw him looking at Celia with love filled eyes. I saw Celia give Jasper the same look and i smiled at both of them. Jasper was still surprised:

-But how? Alice said , that she was my soulmate.

-She lied to you , Jasper.

He nodded at me and was sad , but Celia touched him arm and gestured to the gardens. He smiled at her and they left. Alice glared at me along with Carlisle and Esme. I glared at them back along with every Volturi member and they flinched back. Edward and Kate were looking at eachother with love and i saw their bond as soulmates. I went to stand in front of them. They looked at me and then looked down.

-Edward, Kate. I can see your bond as soulmates and i want to wish you luck.

They smiled at me and i gestured for Jane to show them their room and sensed the bond between us getting better.

Esme and Carlisle along with Alice were unhappy to say the least. I sat at my throne and Jason went to find Jane.

-Alice, it is very sad, that you lied all this time to Jasper about you being his soulmate and not letting him see Peter and Charlotte and also dragging him all the time on your shopping trips. What do you have to say for yourself? And Esme and Carlisle , please stop glaring at me. Demetri, show them their room.

Alice stayed and glared. Then she just exploded:

-What I say and don't say to Jasper , is not your business Bella! He was mine and we were happy! But you just ruined it.

She tried to launch at me , but I just raised my hand and she was frozen. Now she looked scarred. Good.

I rose from my throne and walked slowly to Alice.

-It is princess or Arabella to you, Cullen. Jasper wasn't as happy with you as you thought.

I gestured for Felix to show Alice her room. Jasper will be staying on my floor , along with my kids and the Denalis. Alice went away but I saw , that she will be trouble to us. Just then I saw Jasper return with Celia. They were both laughing at something and every Volturi smiled at them , because we all could see their connection.

I heard new guests come in and remembered who they are. Celia came by my side and I turned to Jasper. We both smiled at him and Celia said:

-Dear Jasper, we have a surprise for you.

Just then the door opened and Peter and Charlotte came in. They looked at us and bowed, but then they saw Jasper and they both rushed to him and smiled. Jasper knew, I was reading his mind, so he asked for my permission to date Celia. I nodded at him and he smiled at his brother and sister. Then he looked at Celia and smiled at her. She smiled back and came to stand with him. Peter and Charlotte looked confused. Jasper grasped Celia's hand and asked her:

-Celia Kylie Volturi, I just met you , but I would love for you to be my girlfriend.

We all gasped and smiled at them. Celia nodded and Jasper hugged her. Then he turned to him brother and sister and said:

-Peter and Charlotte, I would love for you to meet my girlfriend Celia. Celia , this is my brother Peter and his mate Charlotte.

They all got along well and Char along with Celia were becoming great friends.

But then Alice burst through the door and tried to lung at Celia. But before I could throw my physical shield around her , Jasper ,Peter and Charlotte stood in front of her and snarled at Alice. Seeing Peter and Char here, she stopped and looked at Jasper:

-I thought I told you not to see them ever again.

Char and Peter gasped while Jasper just looked at her:

-I don't care what you said Alice, I want a divorce.

We all smiled at Jasper ,but then we heard from Alice a very loud shout:

-WHAT?!

_**A./N.!**_

_**Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update. Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows. I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**And I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter and story.**_

_**Also , I hope , you loved the movie "Breaking dawn part 2"!**_

_**I loved it ,but was a little shocked at the battle vision.**_

_**R&R!**_


	7. Alice situation and the growing family

_**Chapter 7**_

We all heard Alice's loud shout and i resisted the urge to cover my ears. Her voice seemed too shrilly for me and i could see that everyone around me would agree, if asked.

Jasper looked at Alice with hate and said:

-All these years you lied to me, Alice. You dragged me around like a dog on a leash. You forbade me from seeing my brother and sister. Did you really thought, that i was going to stay with you,when i found my real mate?

Alice just gaped at him. I could see that she still wanted to hurt my daughter. Then she tried to lung again , but my shield was still standing and she just bounced of it. I gestured to Felix and he had Alice in his arms and holding her strong.

-Take her to the dungeons, Felix. Let's see, how she behaves tomorrow.

Felix bowed his head and carried Alice away, who was cursing loudly. We all smiled at Celia and Jasper, who were chatting animatedly with Peter and Char. Alec was by my side and hugged me close. I relaxed into his embrace and felt happiness. I didn't know what i would do without him or our children.

Just then Edward and Kate walked in and just looked at Jasper. I could see Edward understand and he was also sad about Jasper, because Alice lied to him. But then something clicked in my mind.

-Edward, please, come here and give me your hand.

He nodded his head and came to me. I grasped his hand and saw, that he knew, that something was off with Alice and Jasper, although Jasper loved her very much. I relaxed, because i understood , that Alice kept the thoughts of Jasper not being her real mate to herself. I was able to read her thoughts because my ability is alot stronger than Edward's.

Then we all just sat down and talked. I could sense the bond between all of us getting stronger. But then everything got ruined.

I could her Jane scream along with my kids , so i teleported there. Esme and Carlisle were trying to attack my kids. But since they had their own powers, the could defend themselves. So Esme tried to attack Jane and that got my attention. I pushed Esme and Carlisle to the wall and left them there. Then i gestured to Jane to take my kids to their rooms.

I was very angry, but i grasped Esme's and then Carlisle's hands. I looked at their memories and life. They never liked me or their kids, only Alice. I saw them plotting revenge against me and the Volturi. I had enough and gestured to Demetri and Felix along with Santiago.

-Take these two down to the dungeons. Put them in different cells. So that every single one has a different cell. Also chain them. And then we will see how they behave tomorrow.

They rushed away with Esme and Carlisle. I returned to the throne room and we continued to talk with everyone else.

_**1 year later...**_

I can't believe it has been a year since the Cullens found me and joined us. Well, almost all of them. Alice, along with Carlisle and Esme were our enemies now, but i let them go for now. They didn't cause trouble, but i knew, that they will try and get their revenge on our family. Jasper married Celia and Jason married Jane. We were all one big happy family.

But i had a feeling that something is going to change soon. I couldn't understand if the change is going to be good or bad. I didn't know, that i was going to find out the next day.

_**The next day...**_

I was just relaxing with Alec when i heard my daughter scream. I was in her and Jasper's room in 1 second. I looked for danger. When i found none, i looked at my girl and gasped. She was holding a pregnancy test in her hands. Even from my spot at the doors, i could see that it was positive. My daughter was pregnant and i was going to be a grandma.

Then i heard Jane scream. I rushed to her room and saw the same scene that i saw in my daughter's room, with the pregnancy test and all. Then to my horror and amusement i heard Heidi scream. I rushed there and of course, the same situation.

I ran to the throne room and shouted:

-Meeting in 10 seconds in the throne room!

After 10 seconds everyone was there. I gestured to the pregnant girls to come forward. They slowly stepped forward. I looked at every vampire and half-vampire in the room. They looked confused. I gestured to the girls and said:

-The Volturi family will be getting bigger.

Everyone looked astounished at me and then the cheers rang out along with claps. The husbands were very happy. I then asked for silence and turned to the girls:

-Would you like to know what gender and how many kids will you have?

They all thought about it for a minute and then nodded. I started with my daughter. It looked like she was going to have triplets-2 boys and one girl. I told her this and she was crying out in joy! Jasper was soo happy.

Next i moved to Jane and grasped her hand. She was going to have twins-boy and a girl. She seemed happy and Jason kissed her on the lips. It was interesting. Jane and Alec were twins and Jason and Celia were twins.

And the last one was Heidi to grasp my hand. Dad was looking worriedly at us. I was concentrating. Heidi was going to have a boy. I told her this and dad seemed so happy. I knew he always wanted a son also. Heidi also looked happy.

Aro clapped his hand and turned to me.

-Dear niece, but how?

I thought for a minute and then smiled.

-Uncle, i guess, i just projicted my gift. I was just sitting and wishing that we could have more kids here and the girls would be happy.

They all smiled at me and i knew what will happen. We were going to be a very large family. But still, i knew, that the good part of the surprise was good, but now i knew, that there is going to be a bad side also.

And i became very very worried for my family.

_**A/N!**_

_**Hey, guys! Sorry it took me soo long to write this. I really hope , you can forgive me and like this chapter. Thank you soo much to those, who read this and favourite, follow or leave a review! **_


	8. We go to Forks and some surprises

_**As you all know, i own nothing except made up characters! Please, review!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

I was so happy to have such a big and growing family. Now i just needed to be sure, that my family stays safe. In the back of my mind i knew, that trouble is brewing, but couldn't place from which side. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were let free 3 months ago and now they were on our radar all the time. I saw, that Carlisle and Esme want revenge against the Volturi. Alice just wanted to hurt me and my family. And she wanted Jasper back, although he was my daughters mate.

Now the pregnant girls and their mates were on a vacation with some of the guard. I knew, that they would be in danger here. Something is going to happen soon, so i sent them away to prepare to be parents.

_**3 days later...**_

Me and the brothers were siting in the throne room, when the doors burst open and a nomad rushed in. We were all on guard,but he bowed and raised his hand for Aro to grasp. I looked at him and he nodded. So, instead of Aro, i rose and grasped the nomads hand. I saw him with the remaining Cullens, who were trying to recruit him to fight with the Volturi. The nomads name was Luke. He was tall, with red eyes and brown hair. He was quite handsome. When he refused the Cullens , they tried to kill him, but luckily he escaped. Now he wanted to escape the Cullens so he came here to join the guard. I let go of his hand and turned to the brothers:

-His name is Luke. The Cullens tried to recruit him to fight against us. When he refused, they tried to kill him, but he escaped. Now he wants to join the guard. His gift is enchanced hearing and speed.

The brothers nodded and i turned to Luke, who was still kneeling in front of the thrones. I gestured for him to get up and said:

-Luke, we are very thankful for your information and we would like to welcome you to the guard.

He smiled at me and Aro called for Demetri. He came running and saw our new member. I smiled at him and said:

-Demetri, this is Luke. He is our newest addition. Please, show him to his room and start training after he is settled in. Also, get him a cloak.

They both bowed and went away talking. Alec came in and smiled at me. The brothers left and Alec grasped my hand.

-Would you like to come for a walk with me in the gardens?

I smiled at him and nodded. He led me outside, but didn't say anything. I knew, he was worried about our kids and grandkids. He knew, something was coming our way. And now we knew, that the Cullens were gathering vampires to fight against us. I told everything that we knew to Alec and we thought , that it would be best to just go there and eliminate them. We talked about random stuff after that and went to the throne room.

I called for the brothers and they agreed on the plan to go there. I looked in the future and saw, that they will have a new human with them, a man this time. I saw him with Alice and guessed,that he is her toy, maybe mate. Also they will have some help from other covens , but not that many. I could take them down alone.

We agreed, that me, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Luke and Chelsea will set off after a week. Right now i wanted to have alone time with Alec. We spent every minute together, whenever we were planning or just being together. Edward, Kate and Peter with Char are going to join us too. I grasped Edwards and Kates hands to see, if they are on our side and as far as i could tell ,they were.

The Denalis will stay out of our way this time and they refused the Cullens, but they were not attacked like Luke. Now i was with Alec in our room and we were in our bed talking, also making out after a few words.

The time was running all the time and we needed to fly out tommorrow, but i was surprised to find out that i was pregnant. This time it was with only one kid. When Alec and the brothers found out , they were very happy , but tried to make me to stay in Volterra, although they knew, that without my powers, they were defenseless.

So i was going wether they liked it on not. We didn't pack much, as i knew, the fight would be fast. We traveled fast and after about 6 hours we were in Forks, Washington. I don't know , why they still stayed here. I saw them all already standing in the baseball field with the human by Alice's side. We stopped and the human glanced in our direction. I smirked at him and he covered behind Alice. I saw their bond and he was Alice's singer.

I gestured to Alice:

-Another toy , Alice? Only this time , your singer. Very nice.

Alice snarled at me, but i just smirked wider. I looked at the Cullens. They had 7 nomads with the human. I didn't even know, why he was here. I already knew about him. Carlisle was smiling at me as if i was missing something. And then i smelled them. The wolves were coming behind the Cullens. Still the same pack as far as i could tell. I smiled at the russet wolf and said:

-Hey, Jake. Long time no see.

He looked confused also his thoughts were confused, so i said:

-Take one good look at me.

And he did. Alec growled at him , but i grabbed his hand. And then Jake ran in the forest and came seconds after with his cut-off shorts. He was still looking at me as if he didn't believe his eyes.

-Bella?

I nodded and he started to come and hug me. The Volturi and Cullens snarled at him, but one look from me to the Volturi and they were silent. I gestured for Jake to come and he rushed at me and hugged the life out of me. I smiled at took his hand.

-Jake, this is my husband Alec. Alec, my best friend Jacob.

They both shook hands and smiled at each other. I turned to Jake and asked:

-So, what did the Cullens told you, that you took their side?


	9. The truth

_**A./N! Thanks to **_ Delia Cullen I could write the next chapter sooner than I thought! Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter!

_**Chapter 9**_

Jake was confused for a while. We just stood there while he looked at the Cullens and their witnesses. He then turned to me and asked:

-Are you ok? Did the Volturi hurt you?

I looked at him in confusion.

-Jake, what are you talking about? I'm fine. What did the Cullens tell you about me?

-Well, they said, that you caught Edward with another woman, Kate and just left. Then, when Edward went to the Volturi to present Kate as his mate, the leader, Aro touched his hand and found out about you. Then he sent some of his guard to get you and bring to him. Then the Cullens said, that they held you captive along with Edward and Kate. And now Alice claimed, that she saw the Volturi come to end them all. And now here you are. Did the Volturi made you a part of their guard?

I looked at the Cullens in rage and smiled at Jake soothingly, because he was shaking.

-Jake, the only part of the story that is true, that I caught Edward with Kate. I went myself to the Volturi and now I am their princess. I have two kids with Alec here. Alice, Carlisle and Esme along with their supporters want revenge because the rest stayed with us. They only loved Alice. They want us dead. I am sorry they lied to you. We are here to end them and then I invite you along with the pack to Volterra.

He listened with rage and shaking , but I soothed him with my gifts. The pack was glad, that I was ok, but they declined the invitation because of the imprints and they didn't want to leave Forks. I understood. But then we returned to the matter at hand, the Cullens. They looked angry because the wolves now took our side and they were outnumbered. I was waiting for them to say something, when I noticed, that their so called friends were confused. I used my gifts and retold my whole story in their minds from my point of view. Their confusion was turning into understanding and anger at the Cullens for lying to them and putting them in danger.

I understood them and told:

-I know, you have been lied to. I give you a chance to go away. We will not follow you and will let you live in peace.

They nodded and left, every single one of them. The three Cullens were standing alone in front of us, angry. I just smiled at them. It will not take long before they try to attack us, even if they are outnumbered.

_**A.N! Really sorry for the short chapter, but I am very busy right now. Please, help me with this story. Tell me how do you think, this should progress? Please, review and tell me what would you like to happen. I really tried to reply to the reviews, but not all of them, but thank you for reviewing and reading!**_

_**Thank you for reading this. Please, review!**_


	10. Fight and epiloge

_**A./N.! Ok, guys, don't kill me now. I'm so sorry for not writing sooner. Believe me, i wanted to, but i just was so busy , that i couldn't. I will try to get better and write more often. I hope, you still read it and like it. Thank you all for still bearing with me.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

They were watching us like hawks. I looked at Alec and he understood. We will come alive, but maybe lose someone, just because of Alice's gift. I will try to block it. And then the fight began. They were three against all of us, but they putting up good fight. The pack went home after destroying Carlisle and Esme. Alice tried to use her visions , but i was blocking them and she still fought like a wounded animal. But in the end , i was the one to end her existence.

When all was over, Alice's singer was dead. Someone drained him while i wasn't paying attention, but now everything is ok. Everyone was ok and we were going back to Volterra.

Only now i was really thankful for everything that i had. After this fight i knew, that my family will stay safe and we will be together forever. I had everything that i have always wanted in my life. A family of my own, a loving husband, children. And i was a princess. I had friends, who stayed by my side no matter what. What more could i ask for?

I knew, that i would always be thankful to the Volturi and Edward, because they gave me what i have now. The girls will be giving births soon and our family will grow. And maybe in the next years we will get a bigger family. But the most important thing is, we will always have eachother. Some think, that immortality is a curse. But i think, that it is a chance to be with our loved ones forever. Maybe in time it gets boring, but life sometimes is that way. The most important thing, I have my forever. And nothing and no one will take that away from me...

_**The end.**_


	11. Important AN!

_**Hi , guys! I need your help! **_

_**I will be continuing one of my stories. But it is your job to vote for which one you want me to can vote till 30th June. I will count your votes and then post which story i will be continuing. I have recieved many reviews and messages from you asking me to continue. **_

_**Please, vote. And i will try to post the sequel as quickly as possible. Just don't favourite , because only reviews count in this vote!**_

_**I hope you recieve this soon and start voting. And also, please, tell me what would you like in the sequel. **_

_**Thank you already! I hope to hear from you soon!**_


	12. The voting has ended!

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**All right,the voting has ended!**_

_**Thank you soo much for voting! I really appreciated it! The story that i will write a sequel will be...**_

_**Somewhere in this existence!**_

_**The votes were:**_

_**Maybe his love just wasn't enough-3 votes**_

_**Somewhere in this existence-10 votes**_

_**Under the pale moonlight-0 votes**_

_**It's just a good-bye-5 votes**_

_**I hope, that you all will like it and read it as well. I'm sorry , that the guys who voted for another story didn't get what they wanted, but maybe i will try in the future. I will start to write the sequel in this week someday.**_

_**Again, thank you!**_


End file.
